Words From Strangers
by PuppyRhodes
Summary: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. Both 17 years old, studying for their A-Levels. Their schools have joined up in a pen pal project, so that the students have someone to talk to who doesn't know them, who has a fresh perspective, who can talk them through any problems they might be having.
1. 28th September 2013

To: MischiefManaged .ne

From: ThunderStruck17 .ne

Subject:

Date: 28th September 2013

Good day,

I should introduce myself. My name is Thor Odinson and I am your pen pal from Asgard Academy. Or, rather, e-mail pal. I haven't had a pen pal since an American boy a few years ago, but he apparently moved over here and I haven't heard from him since. He was the son of a famed industrialist.

I am not sure who you are the son of. They said our pen pals were there so we could speak about our problems, but I am not sure I would be comfortable allowing you to bear the burden of my problems. Besides, you may have much bigger problems than I. Nevertheless, you can speak about your problems to me, and I will listen. I guess it's like a counselling session, except the school does not have to pay for it. As if we don't already have lots of work to do.

Or, if you would just like to talk, that works for me. We could chat about animals. Or favourite colours. Mine is red.

In case you need a talking point, I will tell you the A-Levels I am studying this year:

Sport, Business, English Language and History, although Business is definitely not one I would have picked, but I am studying it.

Whether you would like to talk about what is worrying you or not, I am always on this end of the internet.

Waiting to hear from you,

Thor


	2. 30th September 2013

To: ThunderStruck17 .ne  
From: MischiefManaged .ne  
Subject:  
Date: 30th September 2013

Thank you for your email, Thor.

I am Loki Laufeyson, and I attend Jotun High. Incedentally, we have a student here whose father is a famous businessman; Anthony Stark is his name, although I don't much care for him.  
As for speaking about your problems, please feel free to do so. I do not know what sort of problems you have which make you feel as though you are not able to share them for fear of being a burden, but I can assure that they would be a welcome distraction to my own, which I am afraid I do not wish to talk about.

I suppose that means we shall simply have to chat, as I would hate for this opportunity to be wasted. Although, if you are truly opposed to talking to me; I won't make you do something you don't want to.  
Those are all very sensible subjects, except maybe for Sport, which I must admit I have never seen much point in. But why do you not want to study business? And why do you continue to do so if you dislike it so much?  
Incase you are interested, I am studying Art, Theatre Studies, English Liturature and History.

I thank you for your kind offer, but I am afraid I am more of a listener.

Loki


	3. 2nd October 2013

**To: **MischiefManaged .ne  
**From: **ThunderStruck17 .ne  
**Subject:**  
**Date: **2nd October 2013

Good day, Loki Laufeyson.  
Yes, I do believe Stark was his last name. Tony Stark of Stark Industries. He goes to your school? It's a small world. Though I am not too certain on where Jotun High is. It's got a foreign sounding name. Of course, 'Asgard' isn't too normal in terms of the English language.  
My problems might not seem like such a burden, but that in itself is another problem I'd have to face – what if you think my problems are not even worthy of the description 'a problem'? I'll stop myself here. I tend to over think things when I panic. I won't push you to talk about your problems, of course. I am here if you need me. Always online.

Okay, we can chat if you would prefer. Tell me, what is your favourite colour?

Actually, Sport is my favourite subject. I see your point. Most people think Sport is just for the students with no discernable talent for academia, but I like to break that rule. I may not be the most intelligent person in my school (I certainly don't have the highest level of common sense), but I take academic subjects.  
My taking Business wasn't even my choice. I would have taken Geography, but my father insisted on me taking Business.  
And here is problem number one.

My father runs quite a big company that'll go international in the near future, he says, but he wants me to be the vice-CEO, then CEO when he retires. He wants to pull me into the company, when I'd much rather go and do my own thing. So far, I haven't any other drive to work towards, so I had no counter-argument for me doing Geography over Business. I hate Business, but what can I do? I took it. I have to get a good grade, although my father would probably welcome me into his business whether or not I passed.  
Still, I want some other aspiration. I considered joining the Army, but I was, I'm sorry to say, too timid. Scared, even.

There is one of my problems. I'll make use of this free-counselling even if you do not wish to.  
You are doing the arts subjects, then, Art and Theatre Studies. I've never been much good at either of them. In fact, I cannot recall even doodling before.  
Clearly, I am not an artistic person.

Good to hear from you, Loki.  
Thor


	4. 3rd October 2013

**To: **ThunderStruck17 .ne  
**From: **MischiefManaged .ne  
**Subject:**  
**Date: **3rd October 2013

Do you start all of your emails with 'Good day' or am I recieving special treatment?

Anthony does, indeed, go to my school. Although I rather wish he didn't. I do not wish to shatter any illusions, as I do not know how well you got along with him, but he is not the type of individual I would choose to spend my time with. Still; Small world, as you say.  
As for my school, Jotun High may as well be in the middle of the Arctic Circle. It is forever cold and grey and miserable here. Hopefully your Asgard Academy is in a much warmer place. I must admit, I have never heard of a name like 'Asgard', either.

I can promise you, I will not judge you. This whole project was set up in order for us to help one another with any problems, big or small, and so if you ask for my advice, then I shall give it to you regardless.

My favourite colour is green. Dark, forest green. Or perhaps just black.

I am sorry to say that I believe Sport is for the knuckle-dragging alpha males, but from reading you so far, I might have to change my opinion. You seem liek a perfectly intelligent individual, and you must be to be taking English Lierature and History.

I said I would offer you my counsel, and so I shall. That does not seem like a small problem at all, especially as it is something which will possible effect the rest of your life. And, come to think of it, I thought your name rung a bell. Your father is not Odin Allfather, is he? Your fmily owns an empire, so I can understand you not wanting to take this on; It is a large responsibility, and if you are not enthusiastic about it, then it would be a huge waste of time for everyone involved.  
I am sure you will have already tried this, but why not simply tell your father that you do not wish to take over, and that it would be a much better use of everyone's time if he began considering other options, and helped you to work towards your own goals, whatever they may be.

Yes, I prefer the Arts. They allow me to escape from real life and all of the problems I face in it, which I still do not wish to discuss.

Hopefully, you do not think my advice completely worthless.  
Loki


End file.
